Soul Eater - Paper Moon
by RainFairy763
Summary: A shinigami's job is to keep balance. But what is death without life? So where is life? This fanfiction follows the life of a jinsei no kami (life god) and her twin weapon partners at the DWMA. What sort of adventures will the three run into in this new chapter of their lives? *also written with lunalaylasisters*
1. Prologue - Part 1

**Erza's POV**

* * *

I stood outside the large looming doors. The three of us were waiting to speak with Lord Death. We had been sent here by my mother, Life. Apparently, Lord Death wanted to talk to us about something… To my surprise, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Luna smiling at me.

"Why are you shaking Erza? You've known Lord Death for years now." Had I really been shaking? Slowly, I held out my hand. Luna was right. I had been shaking…

"Oh well…" I murmured quietly. It wasn't uncommon for Death to ask for our presence here. However, this was different. I couldn't help but wonder what death was going to talk to us about… Also, what was I going to say? What was he going to say? How exactly should I enter the room when he called me in!? I should really stop thinking about this too much…

"Erza…" Luna spoke again. Swiftly, I looked up to face her. She smiled. She must be trying to stop me from worrying. I tried to smile back but the nerves that I were feeling were eating away at me. I tried to concentrate on Luna, to stop me from worrying to much... Her hair was a noticeable dark purple - so dark that it almost looked black. It fell downwards in slight waves all the way to her hips. I drove my gaze towards her eyes. Both Luna and Layla's eyes had always fascinated me. Luna's left eye was a dark pinkish red - while her right eye contrasted it with a pale turquoise.

"Don't worry about it Erza," I turned to see Layla smiling back at me, "Nothing has ever gone wrong whenever we've had to visit Death - Before long we'll be right back in life city!" I nodded in reply.

Life city was where I had grew up with my mother, Life. Her job was to return the lost human souls back to the earth - therefore maintaining the cycle of life. Since I had grown up in life city, the only people who I had ever came into contact with were the souls and my mother. However, I had been to the DWMA plenty of times before with my mother for meetings with Death, since he was unable to leave the city. Which was another person I came into contact with. Another would be Death the Kid - Death's son. When we were little we would usually end up playing together while our parents held their meetings. He was the only other person I knew who was my own age - that was until I met Luna and Layla.

Luna and Layla were my weapon partners. They were able to transform into a variety of different weapons. I don't really know too much about their past, however I do know some things which I shall not mention right now… I turned back to Layla. Her hair was the same colour as Luna's, I mean they are twins, and fell down to her waist in slight waves. Her eyes however… Her left eye was a pale turquoise while her right eye was a dark pinkish red - the opposite way round to Luna's. Just at that moment I heard Death's voice call us.

"You can come in!" Impulsively, I tensed up. What was I supposed to do now!? I had to go in but what would I say? Who would speak first? Would death expect me to say something first to get the conversation going? If so what was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to answer any questions that he may ask me? It had been about 3 months since I had last came into contact with death… What if something had changed!? What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to react!? This was just too much! I slumped down to the ground and placed my hands over my head. I had to stop thinking like this. I had to stop worrying. I had to pluck up enough courage to go in… But that was easier said than done… Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Ok… Ok… Ok… All I have to do is go through a door… and… I… wouldn't know exactly would would happen… What would I say!? Maybe it would be best if I just stayed here curled up on the floor...

"Not again" moaned Layla. Luna sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to drag her in as always…" I felt a hand grasp the collar of my jacket. I could feel myself being dragged across the floor. I heard the doors violently swing open. I had a feeling that Layla had opened them. We must be in the room now… I closed my eyes. I couldn't help but panic.

"Welcome, welcome!" I could hear Death's voice speaking. What was I supposed to do now!? Was I supposed to talk back? Despite worrying and feeling ridiculously nervous, Curiosity ended up getting the best of me. I peered upwards to have a look around at the room. Hopefully nothing had changed... The first thing I saw was Death's mirror. I noticed the reflection staring back at me. In the mirror, I could see a girl about the age of 14 curled up on the floor. Just like I was. Her white hair fell just up to her shoulders and was held back by a grey head band. Her pale violet eyes peered back at me through the mirror. Across the right side of her head were three black stripes. They were part of being a life god, a Jinsei no Kami. She was wearing a black shirt, along with a white jacket and skirt. Additionally she wore a pair of black combat leggings and a pair of grey boots that went up to her ankles. The girl I could see now in the mirror - She was me.

Carefully, I lifted myself slightly off the ground so that I could take a look around the room. We were upon a raised area or platform that was shaped in a circle. I glanced across what would be the walls of the room - which was basically a pale blue sky. Wisps of cloud constantly floated around the room. I noticed one pass right by my face, obscuring my view of the room for a second or two. As soon as the cloud had passed by, I gazed past the raised area that we were standing on. For miles and miles I could see what looked like a desert or large body of sand. Sticking out of the ground were hundreds upon thousands of jet black crosses. It was good knowing that the room itself hadn't changed, I just hoped that nothing else had. Next, my eyes drifted over to Lord Death himself. He looked like his usual cheery self - which was a contrast to my mother. I could easily tell that he was watching me… It unnerved me a little. I tried to ignore it and ended up looking around the room once more - mainly to see if anyone else was there. The next person I glanced upon was someone I saw very rarely. I had never properly talked to him - that made his presence here even more unsettling… I could see his blue eyes staring at me from under his locks of dark red hair. I knew who this was. He was Death Scythe, also known as Spirit Albarn. He was one of Death's death scythes. By looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was a caring person and a loving father… Not to mention a huge pervert… I could tell that just by looking into his eyes because I was a Jinsei no Kami. We're able to look into people's eyes and read everything about their souls. This allowed us to know what sort of personality people had. It was useful if you didn't really know people… As they always say: The eyes are the windows to the soul...

Were Lord Death and Spirit the only people here? I got up from the ground. It was no good scanning the area from down below. Plus, Luna and Layla were close by - which reassured me. I scanned the rest of the room. From the corner of my eye I could see three other people in the room. That meant that there was a current total of 5 people in the room minus Myself, Luna and Layla. That was too many people for my liking… I just hoped that these other people would be people that I knew...I turned to see who the other three were. It was Kid, Liz and Patty. Kid was sitting in his usual golden symmetrical chair. His hands interlocked together. Liz and Patty were situated on each side of the chair. Liz and Patty were Kid's weapons - they were also sisters. He had specifically chosen them so that he could have two symmetrical weapons. I knew the two of them fairly well so I wasn't really concerned about them being here. Just at that moment, I spotted Patty wave at us, a broad smile upon her face. If somebody waves at you you're supposed to wave back… Right? I ended up waving back anyway, though my arm was rather tense while doing so.

"Now that you three are here," Lord Death spoke. I turned my attention back onto him. He was staring right at the three of us. "We can start discussing why I asked for you to come here…" Oh yeah… Why had Death asked for us to come here!? I began to panic. Again. Suddenly, I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Luna smiling gently at me. I smiled back. My panic began to fade. Now I could focus.

"I have gathered the three of you here to discuss a mission." A mission… I didn't know what to think about this yet. "This is a 3 star mission. All you have to do is travel over to a city not too far off from here." I felt a shiver run down my spine as soon as the word 'city' was mentioned. A city - means people.  
"Don't worry," I heard Layla speak, "We can go at night so that nobody will be around. That way we won't have to interact with anyone." That sounded good to me. I was no good with people.

"In the city, there is a dangerous witch running an organisation there. This organisation has been involved with the trading of human souls. All you have to do is destroy the organisation. Not to mention return the human souls back here." Then we'd have to take all of the human souls back to life city afterwards. I thought about this for a quick moment. I assumed that on this mission we would be able to accumulate a number of kishin egg souls. If we were lucky we may be able to get our hands on a witch's soul as well. I highly doubted that there would be enough souls for either Luna or Layla to become a death/life scythe, but it would still be more souls for us to collect! (At the moment we didn't really have to many souls…)

"Is that all we have to do?" Layla questioned. Lord Death nodded his masked head. I looked across at my two partners.

"What do you think?" Luna asked.

"I think we should do it!" Layla replied. I nodded.

"Yeah," I managed, "I think we can pull it off." That was when it was decided. We were going on a three star mission!

The three of us began to walk towards the exit. Luna and Layla ahead of me. I could hear them talking about the mission. I could tell that they were excited. One of them would get the chance to eat a witch's soul - if we did end up completing the mission and killing the witch. I had always wondered what souls tasted like… Luna and Layla seemed to say that they were good… I was just about to reach the exit to the death room. That was when I felt a hand upon my shoulder. Why was everyone touching my shoulders today? Luna and Layla were in front of me… Who was touching my shoulder? Nervously, I turned hoping that I wouldn't see Spirit. I didn't really know him that well and probably wouldn't know what to do… Instead of Spirit I glanced upon a pair of golden yellow eyes. It was Kid. What was I supposed to do now? I knew Kid rather well in fact. I had known him for as long as I could remember really. "Good luck," He spoke, "Three star missions are more difficult than they sound."

"Yeah," Liz spoke. She was accompanied by Patty. They were both walking towards us. "Three star missions are pretty hard. Especially when your meister runs off to go and check if a painting is perfectly straight or not."

"That was really important!" Kid protested. I couldn't help but smile. Kid, Liz and Patty never failed to cheer me up. Liz sighed while Patty laughed.

"Oh," Lord Death interrupted while floating slowly towards us. "You mean the three star mission where you destroyed the Pyramid of Anubis?" Kid slumped to the ground.

"Don't remind me!" Kid moaned, "I'm worthless garbage! I don't deserve to live!" Liz groaned. Patty giggled again. Kid had always been like this. Kneeling down, Liz began to comfort Kid. As much as I wanted to stay, It was probably best if I left now. Luna and Layla were probably waiting…

"Well…" I spoke. Had I actually said something. I quickly calmed myself down and began to speak again. "I should really be going now…" Everyone looked at me. Aside from Lord Death who had returned to discuss something with Spirit. Kid began to get back off the floor. Liz must had said something that made him feel a little better.

"Stay Safe," He said. I smiled and turned to walk towards the exit.

"Yeah," I heard Liz say, "fighting a witch will be no walk in the park." I held my hand it the air as a farewell gesture. I didn't look back, though I knew that they would be waving after me. Luna and Layla were waiting for me, just at the doors ready to leave. Luna had a knowing smile upon her face while Layla had a mischievous smirk. did I miss something? "What have you two been talking about?" I asked - a suspicious tone to my voice.

"Nothing really," they spoke in unison.

"Ok…" I replied, not too sure of what to make of their answer.

"We should get going the quicker we leave the quicker the mission will be done and we can stop that witch" Luna spoke

"And get back to life city" Layla added. I nodded. They were right about that after all. With that, the three of us departed Death Weapon Meister Academy - along with Death city, Ready for our first three star mission.

* * *

 **Authors's note:**

 **This is just a little note explaining how we decided to split the prologue into three parts. It was originally just going to be one part but then it would be over 26 pages long... I'll be explaining more about how this fanfiction is going to work at the end of prologue part three.**

 **~ErzaSoul763**


	2. Prologue - Part 2

**Erza's POV**

* * *

Stars twinkled like diamonds in the pitch black sky. The moon stood floating there, laughing down at us as we walked. We were almost at the city. The city. The idea about going there was still making me nervous. I couldn't stop worrying that there could still be people awake and wandering the dark streets, almost like they were waiting for us. I could picture it vividly in my mind. I stared forwards where Luna and Layla were walking. They were chatting about something I couldn't really hear. I sighed. The only sounds were the midnight breeze along with the muffled whispers of Luna and Layla. We were nearing the gates to the city now. It seemed a miserable place. I could see the coal black silhouette of buildings and trees set up against the starlight. We now stood at the foot of the gates. A group of leaves drifted by. As soon as they were out of my sight, the winds began to die down. Now there was only silence.

For a moment or two, we just stood there. Like three perfectly still statues. The silence was starting to bug me, which was unusual. Just at that moment, I watched as Layla walked over to the city gates. She began to push them open. They were unlocked. I instantly began to panic. Swiftly, I ran over and yanked her away from the city door. "We need to go in don't we?" She spoke, confused at my sudden actions. "This isn't because you're worried about there being people there is it?"

"Don't remind me!" I yelled a little too loudly. My voice echoed in the silence. Layla gave me one of her usual stares. "It's not because of the people." I stated firmly, "It'll be dangerous in there. We just can't go barging in. We have to be ready for anything!" Layla blinked. Luna smiled before speaking:

"What form should we take?" She looked around slightly as if someone were listening in on our small conversation, "You know. What weapon?" I thought about this for a second. Both Luna and Layla had the ability to transform into different types of weapons. The weapon that I would use would have to be something that I could wield easily during an ambush or to sneak up on an enemy. The weapon I chose would have to be one that could be adapted to different situations in battle. I looked back at Luna and Layla who were staring at me expectantly, waiting for me to answer.

"Katana," I spoke. It would be the most suitable one of their many forms to use right now. The two nodded in sync before transforming into an identical pair of katanas. I held them in each one of my hands. They felt steady and even. The next problem to tackle would be mobility. This would be where my Jinsei no Kami power would come in use.

There was a white glow as my board came into view. It was white on top while on the bottom it was a pale blue with a black pattern. The wheels were a pale grey. I had received it as a gift from my mother when I was younger - it was around the same time that Kid had received a similar one from Lord Death. (mine was a lot more like a hoverboard than his was) His was called Beelzebub. Mine? I hadn't exactly thought of a name for it yet… I boarded my skateboard swiftly while making sure that Luna and Layla were steady in my hands. With that, I glided in through the city gates. Rows of houses adorned the sides of the road which I was now hovering along in the center of. There was nothing but the echo of silence in the gloomy dark winding streets of the city. Everytime I turned a corner I found myself somewhere completely different from where I had came from, accept everywhere was just as dark and gloomy… I turned down another street. This one was just as dark as all the others. I glanced to the right where I noticed a street sign. It was too dark to read the letters painted sloppily across. Warily, I turned my head forwards. I could see something, or someone, up ahead. A figure crossing the road. From what I could tell, this was an ordinary human. Layla had said that there wouldn't be anyone here at night except for kishins and witches. Then why was an ordinary human out here? Slowly but carefully, I followed the human figure - while trying to stay in the shadows.

I was close enough to make them out now. They were a tall middle aged male. His hair was dark and fell up to his shoulders. I watched him look behind him. Luckily, he didn't see me. However, I was able to take a quick glance into his dark eyes. He was a lonely person. All he longed for was company and would do anything for a friend. He loved people and animals and nature and would never do anything to purposely harm another living being. This man seemed nice enough. I could have gone and asked him for directions of something… but… I couldn't. I really just couldn't. From what I had seen in his soul, he would probably try to keep me talking to him. I doubted that I would be able to cope with that. Instead, I remained following him. For all I knew he could lead me somewhere. I followed as he turned down another street. There weren't as many buildings here. I assumed that we were now further away from the city center. The wind picked up slightly. I felt the cold midnight breeze run through my hair. It really was a calm peaceful night. Suddenly, a large looming shadow leaped right in front of the man that we had been following. The man let out a yelp of fear. He began to run away from the thing that had jumped right in front of him. The things began to lumber sloppily after him. There was no way I could stand and watch now. I flew out from the shadows. I could easily catch up with the monster that was chasing after the man.

"Ready?" I whispered under my breath so that only Luna and Layla could hear me.

"Yeah," I heard Layla reply. Now was time for me to strike. Swiftly, I brought down both swords upon the monster. It's skin split open splattering blood across the road.

"Layla! Shuriken!" I yelled. Instantly Layla transformed into shuriken. I threw her forwards so that the enemy's arm was cleanly sliced off. She was now stationed on the other side and transformed into her human form. She would be able to distract the enemy for a little while. I watched as Layla's arm transformed into a blade. She charged forwards slashing against our enemy. I took this opportunity to hover upwards above the fight.

"What now?" I heard Luna speak. I knew what I was going to do next. I knew that Layla did as well. So did Luna. This was one of our usual strategies. I watched the fight below as Layla stepped back to dodge one of the enemy's clumsy attacks. Now would be the perfect time to strike. I jumped off my board and used Luna to slice down on the enemy's other arm. I heard it moan in pain. Quickly, I jumped back onto my board. With one clean strike, I sliced the enemy in two. Just as I did so, I saw it stare at me. I was able to glance into it's eyes. What I saw: Was the soul of a kishin.

Luna transformed back into her human form as Layla came to greet us. I gazed over at the kishin egg soul that was now floating above the ground.

"Who wants it?" I asked.

"Layla can have it I had the last one" Luna suggested. I watched as Layla walked forwards. She bent down, picking up the kishin egg soul with only her thumb and index finger. Steadily, Layla opened her mouth and delicately placed the soul in. As she closed her mouth shut, I watched as she began to eat the soul.

"Is it any good?" Luna asked. Layla nodded holding both her thumbs upwards.

"I give it 5/5 stars!"

"Excuse me?" Swiftly, we all turned to face the man who we had been following. Impulsively, I flinched, taking a few steps backwards away from the man. "Thank you for saving me back there. Are you three from the academy?" Layla nodded. "Then I assume that you're here to get rid of the organisation that's stationed here."

"Yeah!" Luna smiled.

"Then I should tell you that the organisation is almost impossible to find. Everyone in the city has tried but with no luck. But since you're from the academy, you'll probably be able to sense where a large amount of kishin souls are hiding that'll be where they will most likely be hiding out." Why hadn't I thought of that before!? I facepalmed. How could I have been so much of an idiot!

"Thank you very much for your help, everyone thank the kind man" Luna said the first part gently then spoke the second part more sternly. Layla was just about to open her mouth when the man gasped. I could sense its presence before it struck. Unfortunately, I was too far away to do anything about it. We all stared towards the man, all of our mouths agape. Sticking right through the man's stomach was a hand covered in the man's scarlet red blood. The hand removed itself from the man leaving him to slump to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Without thinking, I lunged towards the kishin hitting it with my soul wavelength. At that moment Layla struck the kishin down with Luna as a ninja assassin knife in hand. Luna sliced effortlessly through the kishin. The road accumulated an extra dose of blood as the kishin's soul appeared before us. This one was Luna's. But before Luna could eat the soul she went over to the man's soul and picked it up gently and whispered gently towards it.

"Thanks for your help we'll make sure you can rest in peace" then she walked over to me and handed me the soul. Using my Jinsei no Kami powers, I would be able to keep the soul safe. As soon as it was safely stored away, I began to take in everything that had happened… That man had helped us… Now he was dead… I had sensed the kishin coming… But I couldn't do a thing to stop it. I was too far away. I had moved away. I had been too afraid of talking to him… I slumped to the ground.

"I'm so so so so so sorry…" I murmured, "It's all my fault… If only I wasn't so socially awkward… Then he would have lived…" I felt my eyes watering slightly. "I'm a pathetic excuse for a jinsei no kami!" Just then I was cut off by Layla.

"Stop blaming yourself. We came here on a mission. The quicker we complete it the more lives, like that man, we can save. Stay focused." Layla spoke firmly but caringly as she placed a hand on my shoulder. You may not believe it but Layla can be rather sarcastic and argumentative - though at the same time: she can be the best person to talk to when you feel upset. She doesn't tell you that everything is fine however she does tell you that you can make everything fine and work to fix your mistakes instead of drowning in despair. And that helps more than comforting words and being excessively kind.

"Layla's right and we can still help him by giving his soul a peaceful rest" Luna spoke gently.

I kept my head against the ground. I could still feel the heat of Layla's hand upon my shoulder. I couldn't stop thinking about how I had failed - I had always been too self critical when it came down to these things. But after hearing Luna and Layla's words: I could now put that aside and focus on the mission. I got up slowly from the ground. I stared up at the moon. It was laughing ominously, almost like it had enjoyed watching the suffering of the man. I scowled. I was determined to stop what was going on in this city now. I couldn't prevent what had already happened - but I could prevent terrible incidents just like tonight from happening in the future.

"Let's go." My voice was cold and hard, "We have to stop this abominable organisation."

As the man had said before, it would be best to try and detect the area in the city with the highest concentration of kishin egg souls. Right now we were headed for that exact spot. I had no idea where in the city I was heading to. It could be anywhere. Therefore, I had to be ready for anything that may happen. Gliding around the streets of an unknown city on your skateboard in the dark isn't fun. Especially when a kishin egg could attack you at any second. The city remained silent. I couldn't help but wonder what time it would be now. Probably past midnight. Maybe around 1am? Abruptly, I forced my skateboard to a halt.

"What is it Erza?" Luna asked, "Have you find the place where the organisation is hiding?"

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled quietly - not daring to speak. I stared up at the large grey stone cathedral that now towered above us. The detail that adorned the cathedral was stunning. Two towers stood tall at the front of the cathedral like two knights protecting their monarch. I assumed that at the back of the cathedral there would be an identical pair of towers just like the ones at the front which I was gazing up at now. Arched over the entrance were the most intricate patterns built in that you could possibly imagine. It was evident that whoever had designed the building was experienced in architecture. Amid the delicate details was a large circular clear glass window. I couldn't help but wonder if there were any stained glass windows inside… But stained glass windows were the least of my worries. My main concern would be the organisation that lurked inside…

Putting my skateboard away, I walked forwards towards the large pale double doors. I stroked my fingers across the chipped wood. The door was rather unimpressive compared to the rest of the cathedral. But that didn't matter. It was only one small detail among many. Carefully, I pushed open the doors. They opened slowly and without a sound - just as silent as the rest of this miserable city… I stepped in, trying to make as little noise as possible. I had thought that the exterior of the cathedral was beautiful… But that was nothing compared to the beauty that awaited me within. The ground was made up of large clear interlocking slabs of marble. The pillars that held the cathedral up were tall and thick, though each one was blessed with the same complex serpentine motif. At the back of the high altar was a large stained glass window - not showing any picture in particular but a rather random coloured pattern. Rays of coloured moonlight shone through the window and down onto the altar. I thought it was mysteriously beautiful. However, what struck me most about the window was the fact that it was asymmetrical. This was due to the fact that I had become rather skilled at telling whether something was symmetrical or not when playing games of hide and seek with Kid in the DWMA when we were little. One of the main rules was that we were not allowed to hide anywhere asymmetrical. Therefore, I would have to check my hiding spot to see if it was symmetrical or not…

I walked forwards further into the large cathedral, my footsteps echoing over the marble floor. I didn't hear the doors close behind me. They were silent. Just like the city. I couldn't see anybody in the cathedral right now though I could still sense the kishin souls… Where could they be? I still couldn't sense the witch's soul. That meant that they were probably using their soul protect… I breathed in heavily. The only way that we were going to be able to stop this organisation would be if we could find them in the first place. Trying not to make a sound, I walked over to the altar. I had no idea why I went to look over there first - however there was something rather unsettling about that altar… When I was close enough, I was able to examine the fine details engraved into the solid marble that it was made out of. I brushed the tips of my fingers across it, feeling every bump and curve along the sharp areas that faded into the smooth not to mention the cold feel that it had. Lifeless. A lot like the city. I removed my fingers from the altar and walked round to the other side. The one that was unseen from the rest of the cathedral. At first, this side of the altar looked just like the area that everyone saw. That was before I noticed that one of the tiles here looked slightly different to the others. It appeared to be a shade darker than all of the other slabs. I was certain that it wasn't a trick of the light. That particular tile most definitely had something to do with the organisation. Slowly yet carefully, I bent down to examine the tile closely. The first thing I did was stare at it for about a minute or so.

"What are you doing Erza?" Layla asked curiously. I didn't answer. I needed to completely concentrate on what I was doing. I held out my hand and pushed down on the marble slab. It was just as I had expected. The slab flung inwards to reveal a rather daunting flight of wooden stairs. This probably lead to where the organisation was… I felt a small satisfied smile creep onto my face.

"Let's go," I muttered, "We have an organisation to destroy."


	3. Prologue - Part 3

**Erza's POV**

* * *

It was dark. Seriously. I could hardly see anything down here. To make matters worse I was walking down a flight of slightly rotting stairs with two katanas in hand. Didn't kishins have any sense of safety? They probably didn't as they consumed human souls for power so that they wouldn't feel fear. Idiots. There was nothing else to describe them.

Soon enough, we reached the bottom of the stairs. It was only when I was back on solid ground when I realised that the stairs had been creaking the whole time.

"Um, Erza?" Luna asked.

"What is it?" I replied in a hushed voice so that only Luna and Layla could hear (or so I hoped).

"Couldn't you have used your skateboard to go down the stairs? It would have been a lot quicker and a lot safer." That would have saved time… HOW COME I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT BEFORE!? I sighed. There was no point in worrying about that now.

"Tell me…" I began, "How come you didn't tell me that when I was walking down the stairs?"

"We wanted to see how far you'd actually walk down those stairs before you either switched to the skateboard out of common sense or the wood collapsed beneath you." Layla answered in a mocking tone of voice. What good friends I had.

I looked on ahead. The first thing I noticed was that we were in a dimly lit passageway - torches adorned each side of the walls so that they were all facing opposite one another. Like Luna had said earlier - there was no point in me walking. It would take too long. With a burst of white light I brought out my skateboard. With that, I hovered down the passageway - Luna and Layla in hand. The first kishin egg that we encountered wasn't too far away from where we had entered. I spotted it as soon the passageway started to widen. It was lurking away from the torches. It didn't really look like it knew what it was doing. It had been a human once. That was hard to believe staring at it sitting their pitifully in the dark. I readied Luna and Layla. Part of me tried to stop me from killing it… But that was only a small part of me. This thing had killed people. Had taken innocent lives - just like the man who had helped us. As a meister, it was my job to kill it to stop more people getting hurt. Without a second thought, I effortlessly stabbed the kishin egg straight through the stomach. Now, laying there in front of me, was the soul of a kishin egg. I was sure that we would be able to come back for it later. However, if I just walked away then I was sure that I would have to put up with all sorts of complaints… Or something like that. I'd at least have to answer a few questions. So instead of going on, I walked over to the soul and picked it up.

"Who's turn is it?" I asked.

"It's Luna's turn," Layla answered. I let go of Luna so that she could transform back into her human form. I handed her the soul. Luna began to take a step forwards so that she could receive the soul… Only to fall flat on her face. When I looked down I noticed that she had tripped over a loose tile. Luna had always been extremely clumsy.

"Ow." she muttered. I heard Layla sigh as she transformed back into her human form.

"What was is this time!?" She groaned while walking over to her sister.

"I just tripped…" Luna answered getting up off the ground and rubbing her slightly grazed head.

"Be more careful next time!" Layla yelled - whacking Luna on the head.

"Ow!" Luna exclaimed, "It already hurts!" The two of them would be going at this for ages… I exhaled. There was no point in waiting for them to finish this.

"I'm going on ahead," I interrupted hopping back onto my skateboard. Layla instantly transformed back into a katana. Luna ate her kishin egg soul before transforming as well. We began to fly off again - with Layla in my right hand and Luna in my left.

The corridor became almost like a blur as I whizzed past on my skateboard. As we flew by, we sliced any kishin egg who tried to block our path. We didn't slow down to collect any of the kishin egg souls. There wasn't enough time to do that. Our main priority was the witch. Eventually, we reached what looked like a large looming jet black door with a shining golden handle that reflected the firelight from the torches. I stopped just in time before I could crash right into it. The amount of soul wavelengths echoing from that room… This was definitely it. We had found the core of the organisation…

I retracted my skateboard back with my Jinsei no Kami powers and walked closer to the room. I pressed my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything. There was a faint muttering sound. There were people talking in there. I felt a shiver run down my spine. Hopefully these people wouldn't try to talk to me… I had zero experience when it came down to communicating with kishin eggs and witches… I breathed in. I didn't have to talk to them. All I had to do was kill them. It was as simple as that. There wasn't really much to it was there? Without a second thought I pushed open the large black door with my two hands. Surprisingly, It was unlocked. I would have thought that a dark and evil organisation such as this one would have wanted to keep the doors bolted in case anyone came down to kill them all… The doors opened to reveal what looked like a large dining room. In the center of the room was a long table where many kishin eggs sat eating a variety of human souls. In addition, there were many kishin egg waiters serving the human souls. Was this some sort of restaurant for kishin eggs to dine on human souls!? To the sides of the room, I watched as kishin eggs packed and unpacked human souls in and out of sacks. Was this the trading of the organisation? This was already too strange for me. Why would they be doing all of this in one room? Just at that moment I noticed the raised golden throne overlooking all of the kishin eggs eating and trading. Upon the shining throne was a woman dressed in a short black dress and net tights. She wore a pair of black knee high boots along with a black witches hat. Falling down from the hat were long shining strands of dark blue hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a pale silver, almost like twinkling starlight.

The witch stood up. Her pale fingers stroking the arms of the throne as she did so. I could see her silver eyes staring daggers at me, cutting through my soul. I could see the personality of her soul from the foot of the doorway: cold, manipulative, ambitious, selfish, power hungry, clever, cunning, creative, idealistic. There was a wide variety of good and bad qualities. I knew that she had spotted us. She was the only one who had. The kishin eggs were all too busy eating, trading, serving, packing… We stared at each other, the witch and I. Not one of us making a move. If I went in and attacked the kishin eggs right now, I would surely be stopped by the witch. I would have to wait for her to make her move first.

The witch took another step forwards. She was making her move. I gritted my teeth - steadying Luna and Layla in my hands. I'd have to be ready for anything.

"My loyal subjects!" Every single one of the kishin eggs turned towards the witch. She was acting as if she was the queen of the organisation. This told me something else about her - she was rather self centered. "It seems we have a few guests joining us tonight!" All of the kishin eggs suddenly looked our way. I would have to be ready to fight. "Why don't we welcome them in?" Two of the serving Kishin eggs walked towards us. However, instead of attacking they placed each on of their hands on each of my shoulders and ushered me over to an empty chair at the long table.

"Please have a seat." One of them spoke as the other pulled out the chair for me to sit.

"What the hell is going on!?" I heard Layla ask. I couldn't answer the question though - I was just as confused as she was.

"So what brings you here?" Instantly, I turned to see the kishin egg opposite me. Without knowing it it seemed that I had sat down in the chair. Now the kishin egg opposite me was trying to make conversation!

All I could do now was panic. How was I supposed to answer that question? I couldn't exactly say: 'I came here to kill you all and destroy your organisation.' How on earth were you supposed to communicate with a kishin egg in the first place!? I could just lie right? All I had to say was… All I had to say was… 'The same reason as you?' But I didn't know why this kishin egg was here. It could lead me into a whole part of the conversation that I could never have predicted. I also couldn't say 'to eat some human souls.' That went against my every being! What if after saying that they made me eat a human soul! What was I supposed to do!? I had to think of something! I screamed before slumping out of my chair and down onto the floor. Not the best undercover move, but it did get me out of having to have a conversation with people. The only downside was that now everyone in the whole room had their attention fixed upon me…

For a short moment there was silence. Just then Layla transformed back into her human form. With one thrust of her arm she slapped her hand hard down against my head. I instinctively let out a gasp of pain and held my hands to my head.

"JUST KILL THEM ALREADY!" Layla exclaimed. That may have been a little too loud though…

"They've been sent to kill us!" one of the kishin eggs yelled.

"Get them!" Another cried.

"Damn it," I couldn't help but mutter. Layla gracefully transformed back into her katana form as the fight began.

"You could have been a little more gentle." Luna spoke to her sister.  
"It did the job didn't it?" Layla replied. As the kishin eggs lunged sloppily towards us, I couldn't help but think about how pathetically weak they all were. They consumed human souls to become stronger right? But I could cut them open with one slice using either Luna or Layla. It was one of life's greatest mysteries… Luna and Layla easily slashed through the kishin eggs almost like butter. The kishin egg souls began to fill up the large room, which was now becoming emptier by the second. I glanced up too see the cold silver eyes of the witch staring down at the battle in disgust and disappointment. Her kishin eggs weren't doing so well were they?

"All of you stop!" She called out. All of the kishin eggs stopped and turned to look towards the witch.

"Yes Lady Nyclatia," They all spoke in unison. That was fairly creepy… However, I took this moment to my advantage. I jumped forwards, disposing of a large number of the kishin eggs. It seemed to take the whole organisation by surprise. They should have seen it coming. They all turned their backs to their enemy. Stupid battle mistake.

"That means you as well little Jinsei no Kami," The witch Nyclatia spoke in a stern tone. Almost like a mother telling off her child. I didn't know how exactly to react the that. I was frozen to the spot - just how the witch wanted me.

"Loyal members of my organisation," She began. I wasn't a loyal member of the organisation. Was this directed at me or not? "I shall deal with the Jinsei no Kami myself." She turned her gaze towards me, a sly smile stretched across her wicked face. I felt a shiver run down my spine as what looked like a pair of two oil black leathery bat wings emerged from her back. This wasn't going to be as easy as the kishin eggs were… This was a real witch.

The wings slammed hard against the air producing a sound similar to that of a drum. With that one beat of her wings, Nyclatia was already aloft. She was fast. I could feel the blows of her attacks before she had gotten there. I could do nothing about it… With Luna and Layla as katanas… Which one of their forms would be best for countering speed?

"Layla! Spoke bomb!" I called out dropping Layla. A large cloud of smoke appeared as I jumped out of the way. As I jumped I tossed Luna into the cloud for Layla to catch. When the smoke cloud cleared I could see Layla in her human form holding Luna in her ninja assassin knife form. That would be a good form for this battle. By the look on the witch's face, she couldn't tell where I had gone. I was un on the chandelier that hung from the ceiling. I had managed to get up there by quickly using my skateboard. Luna and Layla would be able to fight the witch for now. Meanwhile, I would have to come up with a plan...

Watching from above, I could see that Luna and Layla were doing well when it came to holding Nyclatia's attacks back. However, they couldn't keep this up for long. I would have to come up with a plan quick. It had to be the sort of intricate strategy that would be useful against a powerful witch such as Nyclatia. That was when I got it. Trying not to make a sound, I began to climb up the chandelier. I reached the top soon enough and could easily see where it was bolted to the ceiling. I looked down towards the fight. I would have to time this perfectly so that Luna and Layla weren't hit… And also so that the witch was hit as well… I steadily held my shaking hand up to where it was bolted to the ceiling. I had to get this absolutely perfect! Just at that second Layla stepped out of the shadow that the chandelier was casting down onto the ground as the witch. I only had a second. Quickly, I used my Jinsei ni Kami powers to create a hot concentrated beam of light that would be able to burn through the metal quickly and efficiently. This was an extremely advanced Jinsi no Kami skill that I had only really just recently mastered.

I felt a rush as the chandelier began to plummet to the ground. For a second, it seemed like the witch would be trapped by the chandelier. Unfortunately, It seemed like the chandelier had made too much noise on the way down. I hadn't heard anything, but this witch appeared to be a bat witch. She probably had some sort of echolocation magic. Swifty, I lunged forward with my soul wavelength. The bright energy spread out from my hand forward towards Nyclatia. At the last second she was able to leap out of the way sending a swarm of bats, made of dark clouds of black magic, straight my way. By the skin of my teeth I was only just able to avoid the attack before the bats dissolved into nothingness. This was all going exactly to plan. Just at that second, both Luna and Layla dove towards the witch (both in human form). Luna coming from the right and Layla coming from the left. They each had one of their arms in the form of a katana. They always caught onto my plans easily. Nyclatia was too focused on me that she didn't see them coming. I sent another soul wavelength forwards to distract Nyclatia even more. She was easily able to dodge it. Luna and Layla were just milliseconds away. They would make contact with the witch. We would defeat her! Suddenly, Luna tripped. She began to fall forwards plummeting straight into Nyclatia. The two fell to the ground. I let out a sigh Well… I guess that was one way of defeating a witch…

I watched as Layla extended her hand towards Luna who gladly took it.

"Sometimes your clumsiness is useful … Sometimes" Layla stated.

"Sorry," Luna smiled. I walked over to my two weapon partners.

"We finally did it," I spoke, "We defeated a witch!" We glanced over to where the witches body lay, expecting to see a witch's soul…

"Soul protect… Release!" Oh damn it.

It turns out that we haven't defeated the witch. We should have gotten her while we had the chance when she was down. She was already hard enough to defeat, but now she had released her soul protect… How were we supposed to defeat her now!? Almost immediately after speaking the witch lunged forwards straight in our direction.

"Luna! Layla!" I called out. Both Luna and Layla transformed into katanas and flew straight into my open hands just in time to block Nyclatia's attack. Nyclatia grimaced as she jumped backwards. Holding her hands outwards, the witch began to mumble some sort of enchantment or spell. The only word that I was able to pick up was 'bat.' From Nyclatia's hands emerged a long thick black magical beam. There was no time to dodge. I had been too immersed with the witches spell that I had left myself no time to avoid the attack. I felt the pain surged through my body as the beam hit me square in the stomach. The extreme force of the attack roughly slammed me to the floor. I gasped from the impact and coughed. A metallic taste entered my mouth. Looking down at the ground I could see that I had coughed up blood. My head began to feel light and airy. I tried to get back up from the ground only to be hit by another one of Nyclatia's strenuous black beams. My whole body collapsed against the solid cold floor. I could feel a warm liquid oozing down the side of my face. I wasn't sure how many more of these beam attacks I could take.

I could see Nyclatia above me now. Staring down at me with her harsh pale silver eyes. She began to laugh. A cruel half hearted laugh.

"You're a pathetic little thing aren't you. As soon as I release my soul protect you can't do anything. You're not worth even a second of my time. To think my kishin eggs were defeated by the likes of you." the witch sighed shaking her dark blue head, "And you call yourself a Jinsei no Kami…" Instantaneously, I could feel a sharp pain screaming from the side of my body. I felt it again, harder this time. Then again… and again… All I could do was watch and endure as Nyclatia began to kick me as hard as she could with the thick heels of her boots. I felt the sting of open wounds as I lay there on the floor. Just at that moment, Nyclatia heavily stomped down on my ribs. There was a faint cracking sound. I let out a loud high pitched shriek of pain as I squeezed my eyes closed - waiting for the next impact. None came. I slowly opened my eyes. Nyclatia was not in view. I just was able to get up from the ground. Even though it had been excruciatingly painful, I had luckily been able to easily endure the hits Nyclatia had taken out on me - since I was a Jinsei no Kami.

There she was. Standing a little while away, hands covering her ears. My scream must have temporarily damaged her hearing. This was our chance. I got up as swiftly as I could, Luna and Layla still in hand.

"Are you ready?" I asked, "We're going to resonate souls." This may be our only chance to take the witch out. We had to make it count. I began to send my soul wavelength to Luna and Layla. They would amplify it and send it back. The process would repeat until the wavelength was powerful enough for us to use a powerful technique. I had the perfect one in mind. Like electricity through a circuit I could feel the powerful wavelength surging throughout our bodies - growing increasingly more powerful by the second. We had to get this perfect. Completely and utterly perfect. Now was the time. I could feel the immense power of the wavelength flowing through us.

"Soul Resonance: Zeroth Life Bow!" All of a sudden, Luna and Layla transformed into two halves of the same pale blue bow and joined together as one. I fixed my eyes upon the target: Nyclatia. She was still suffering from my scream. With my free hand I placed a large arrow made from my soul wavelength against the fine string of the bow and pulled it back. I locked onto my target and fired. The soul wavelength arrow whizzed through the air piercing the witch straight in the stomach and coming out from her back only to dispose of few spectating kishin eggs. The remaining kishin eggs scattered, all trying to find a way out of the room and away from here. I turned my attention back to Nyclatia. She was staring straight downwards at the large hole in her stomach. An expression of pain and (mainly) surprise upon her face. She inhaled and exhaled one last time before slumping to the ground. A pale purple winged soul floated upwards from her fallen body. This time, we had actually done it. We had defeated a witch!

It took us a while to collect up all of the kishin egg souls that were floating around underneath the cathedral. There were 122 in total (including the ones that we missed at the start). It was enough to make a death scythe, plus the witches soul that we had just collected. However, Luna and Layla decided that it would be best to split the kishin egg souls between them so ended up receiving 61 each. It was still quite a good amount to have obtained in one mission. Since we didn't have enough kishin souls for a death scythe when they were split both ways, we decided that we would keep hold of the witches soul until we did have enough. All that was left to do now was report back to the death room… They've been watching us the whole time haven't they? Oh well… At least they won't be surprised when we return all battered and covered in blood and bruises...

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **So how this fanfiction is going to work... So The three of us will take it in turns writing chapters. You'll know who wrote what based on who's POV it is. Layla1905 writes as Layla, Luna1905 writes as Luna (on fanfiction they have a shared account which is lunalylasisters) and I write as Erza. I should also mention that these characters are loosely based off our real life selves in case you were wondering about that. I have no idea when the next chapter is due to come out but based on the fact that these three parts took over 3 maybe 4 weeks... I can't guarantee that it'll be soon...**

 **~Erza**


End file.
